


How dangerous could a porch be?

by VulcansinSpace



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Postman!Erik, the porch from hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulcansinSpace/pseuds/VulcansinSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Person A is a postman and refuses to deliver mail up to person B’s mailbox because they think their porch is dangerous (person B uses a side door) so through a series of events they end up rebuilding their porch together.</p>
<p>Erik the Postman and Charles who owns said dangerous porch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How dangerous could a porch be?

When he first started the route his co-worker Emma who previously did the route warned him about 342 Westchester road. When he inquired why he should watch out, Emma looked him straight in the eye and told him to never climb up his porch in heels.

Erik laughed and assumed Emma was joking because why would he ever walk up someone’s porch in heels. But that was until he got the dreaded house itself, then he understood.  
The porch looked like the staircase to hell, it was rickety and broken and falling apart, but it was still somehow standing. Not to mention the house itself was unkempt and looked like it was from a horror movie.

Erik being a total man, took one look at the porch and thought to himself, it couldn't be that dangerous. He climbed up the first step and it stabilized his weight pretty well. That is until he set his foot on the next step sending his leg straight through the board. The mail he was carrying to flew out of his hands and he was barely was able to brace his hands in front of himself before he fell and hit the steps.

“Jesus mother fucking Christ!” Erik yelled as he tried to regain his composure and tried to pull his leg out of the hole he caused in the board.

What he didn’t expect as he was cursing to himself was for the front door of the house to open to reveal a mortified young man in a house coat.

“Oh my goodness!” he exclaimed as he quickly hurried to Erik’s assistance to help him get his foot out of the goddamn board.

The owner of the house grabs onto his calf and together they tried to pull his leg free. Finally, after a lot of awkward adjusting his leg was free and Erik was slowly beginning to realize how embarrassed he was.

They both sat back on the poor excuse for a porch when the other man exclaims with a huff “I just learned that I don’t exercise enough,” he laughed and held out his hand to Erik “I’m Charles by the way, and I’m sorry about the death hazard that is my front porch. I’m not that handy as it seems.”

“I’m Erik, the new postman for your area.” He replies and shakes his hand and looks him dead in the eye “and I am going to fix this death trap.”

***

It was Sunday morning the following week after the incident, and Charles woke up to the sound of hammers and banging. Groggily Charles curses and pulls himself out of bed, grabbing his house coat along the way and makes his way to the front door.

What he doesn’t expect was his postman, true to his word, ripping up his front porch shirtless.

“Erik!” Charles exclaims “What are you doing?”

“I’m fixing your porch.” Erik grunts as he continues to tear the porch up and throw the boards into the back of his truck.

“But at 10 in the morning?”

“What’s wrong with 10 in the morning?”

Charles leaves it at that and stands there watching Erik, and precisely ignoring how shirtless he was. Did Charles mention how he wasn’t staring at that drop of sweat that just rolled down Erik’s back because he definitely wasn’t.

Charles is going to make coffee, to hell with everyone, it’s too early for any of this.

***

Charles eventually gets the balls to invite Erik in for some coffee and lunch, which was more like breakfast for himself.

Erik comes inside and Charles is feeling exceptionally nervous because of the disastrous state of his house. He wasn’t sure how it really happened but somewhere between his third or fourth novel the mess just sort of appeared.

He clears off the table quickly and Erik awkwardly takes a seat as Charles grabs the coffee pot and puts it on a cozy on the table then begins making sandwiches to eat.  
It’s basically dead silent except for the sound of Charles nervously puttering around through his kitchen.

“So how did your house get into such a state?” Erik speaks up catching Charles mildly off guard.

“It seems that I haven’t really noticed the mess it just creeped up on me.” Charles replies a blush rising up his neck and dotting his cheeks as he sets the plates on the table “I swear my house is just messy, there are no rats or anything. My sister makes sure of that.”

“So what is that you do for a living that keeps you from cleaning.” Erik chuckles as he stirs his milk and sugar in his coffee

“I write,” he replies blandly as he sips his coffee “What made you become a postman?” opposed to a model or a stripper or something.

“It’s sort of a career I fell into,” Erik shrugs as he finishes up his sandwich “I can’t really say I wanted to become a postman, but that’s just how the dice fell.” 

Erik wipes his hands on his pants and gets up from the chair “Thanks for the food, I appreciate it but if I got to continue working on that porch.”

“Do you need any help?”

And that’s how Charles started helping Erik build his porch. After he changed of course because being in your robe and pyjamas and doing construction does not go hand in hand.

While Charles would like to say it was a joint effort in the construction of a stable porch, it was mostly Erik that did the whole thing.

Charles just stood there and handed him tools. At one point Charles tried to be proactive and helped grab some boards but it resulted in almost swinging it into Erik’s face. From then on Charles did his duty of tool holding and grabbing, and he would say he did an excellent job of it.

He also did not stare at Erik’s ass for the better part of an hour as he watched Erik hammer away. He was very productive.

Sadly all good things come to an end and his porch was good as new and even better than it was when he first purchased his house.

“Wow you did an amazing job; I never thought I would ever use my front door.” Charles exclaimed as he climbed up each step and tested each one.

“If you ever need anything else done around the house let me know,” Erik replied with a sharp smile “I’ll be glad to help fix anything you need.”

And Charles smiled and told him about the mold on his bedroom ceiling, which wiped Erik’s smile away as he went back into Charles house to inspect his bedroom.

Never in his life as he had a man that eager to head to his bedroom, and Charles is more than happy to let Erik do all the inspecting he needs to do.


End file.
